Bear
Bear is D3 of the North West Railway. Bio Bear worked on the British Railways during when he was known as 7101, but came to Sodor after Oliver discovered that his class was getting scrapped. British Railway Days Bear, 7101, was pulling a freight train during Oliver's escape to Sodor. He saw how much courage Oliver had, and let him go without telling anyone. One Good Deed Bear arrived to take over for James, while he was at the works, to shuttle supply trains to the Kirk Ronan branch line. Him and Oliver had a conversation at Tidmouth before Oliver left for his next passenger train. After Oliver left to collect his next passenger train, Bear had worried thoughts of having to get scrapped when he had to return back to the other railway. Worked Out Bear was heading to the mainland, but was stopped by the stationmaster at Maron that Sir Stephen Hatt needed him to help out at the yards since Diesel went on strike. Bear did his work so well that Sir Stephen Hatt bought him, and Bear is now a permanent member of the North Western Railway. Iron Hero Bear was seen passing by with the Flying Kipper behind Colin Stiles when Henry, Thomas, Edward, James, Gordon, and Alice found out what happened to Winston at Norbridge station during World War II. Post and Prejudice Bear felt ignored by James, and Henry told him that before Alice arrived, Diesel made James really mad in which that was the reason James disliked diesels. Bear was struggling behind the works station, and James came to his rescue. Bear rolled away to the works after he was decoupled from his Christmas mail train. Bad Apple Bear came back from the works and discovers that Diesel was the engine that Henry mentioned. Diesel apologises to James, Gordon, and Henry about the lies that he had told about them, and James apologizes to Bear. Bear accepts his apology, and James now treats diesels like they're good friends. Ruffled Feathers Bear was talking to Douglas about Barry, but they were interrupted by Sheffield. Bear asked Douglas if there was an empty ballast train to collect, and Douglas tells Sheffield to collect the train. When Sheffield leaves, Bear tells Douglas what a horrid engine Sheffield is. Sodor: The Modern Years Bear appeared in at least six episodes that took place after the feature-length special, Winds of Change in 2009. He only made one cameo appearance in an episode known as Fame & Misfortune. Voice Actors *Jinty1798 (Season 5; onwards) Appearances Episodes * Season 3: On the Run (not named; does not speak) and Escape (not named) * Season 4: One Good Deed (not named), Worked Out, Iron Hero (does not speak), and Post & Prejudice * Barry the Rescue Engine - Back on Track and A Troubled Engine (cameo) * Season 5: Doubts (cameo), Ruffled Feathers, and Desperate Times (cameo) * Season 1 STMY: A Change of Scene, Tornado, The Missing Engine, Fame & Misfortune (cameo), Separation Anxiety, Last Laugh and Consequences * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song (mentioned) Specials * Bad Apple * Winds of Change Books * Locomotives & Legends Trivia *Bear uses the same faces as Byron the Bulldozer from the Thomas & Friends TV Series. Gallery File:One_Good_Deed.png|Bear in his old BR livery File:Worked_Out.png|Bear and Alice at Knapford Sheds with The Fat Controller File:BearPortrait.png|Railway Series portrait File:BadApple1.png|Bear in Bad Apple Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Diesels Category:The Main Line Category:Island of Sodor